


Ink and Salt [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Ink and Salt" by eLJay.</p>
<p>"Rapunzel's artistic skills are put to good use on the canvas of her shipmates' skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Salt [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ink and Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081580) by [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay). 



Length: 11:19  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ink%20and%20salt.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my "au: other" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to eLJay for giving me permission to make this into a podfic!


End file.
